lips of an angel
by lunaluv22
Summary: This ones a songfic; I felt it was time for a new one. The couple's twox74.239 I think they're a cute couple. That needs more love.


Lips of an angel

This one's just one I thought up. But I do like this couple; it needs more love. Oh and since they never said what numbuh 74.329 Disclaimer I don't own knd; wish I did though warning slash.

Honey why you

Calling me so late?

Hoagie the phone's ringin will ya get it? Called Abby ok he said answering the phone. Hello hi, hoagie it's, it's me; oh Darien. Not to be rude; but why are you calling me so late? I-I just need to talk he said.

It's kinda hard to

Talk right now.

Well it's kinda hard to talk right now. But I guess I could talk for awhile. If I'm in convening- no, no you're not thanks hoagie.

Honey why are

You crying? Is

Everything okay?

Hoagie heard Darien sniff and what sounded like a sob. Honey why are you crying? is everything okay? Not exactly that's actually why I'm calling he said.

I gotta whisper

'Cause I can't be

Too loud

Kay we'll- hoagie stopped hoagie? Sorry I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud. Why not? Darien asked.

Well my girl's in

The next room

Well Abby's in the next room; and she'd probly get jealous if she knows I'm talking with my ex. ya you're probly right Darien said sadly.

Sometimes I wish

She was you

I guess you and her love each other. I guess; something wrong? I know I shouldn't. But sometimes I wish she was you he whispered.

I guess we never

Really moved on

Really? Yes I know I shouldn't; but I just can't help it he said. I guess we never really moved on Darien said laughing sadly. Ya I guess not hoagie whispered laughing.

It's really good to

Hear your voice

Saying my name

Hoagie ya do you remember why we broke up? Because I can't; honestly no I don't Darien shied. But I do know it's really good to hear your voice saying my name.

It sounds so

Sweet

You mean that? Darien asked hopeful; yes it sounds so sweet. When you say my name Darien blushed.

Coming from the

Lips of an angel

It probly sounds sweeter when Abby says it Darien said sadly. No it sounds sweeter when you say it. Why? Because things always sound better; when they're coming from the lips of an angel he whispered seductively.

Hearing those

Words it makes

Me weak

You always did know what to say Darien said. Ya but with your voice; just hearing those words. It makes me weak.

And I never

Wanna say

Goodbye

Hoagie I hope you and Abby are happy together. I hope the same for you and Henry; thanks hey dar. Ya don't hang up yet; ok. But why? Because I like talking to you; and I never wanna say goodbye. I can't stay on the phone forever; but I wanna talk for awhile longer too he said.

But girl you make

It hard to be

Faithful

Hey hoagie Abby called; uh what is it? I'm getting ready for bed you should too. I will soon I guess he whispered. You don't sound happy well I love Abby I really do. But boy you make it hard to be faithful.

With the lips

Of an angel

Sorry I didn't mean to. It's not your fault you were born with the lips of an angel hoagie told him. *sniff* you always*sniff* make it feel like we're still together Darien said crying.

It's funny that

You're calling me

Tonight

Hoagie laughed; what? Darien asked; I was just thinking how funny it is that you're calling me tonight. Why? Because I was just thinking about you. Before you called; really? Ya Darien laughed.

And, yes, I've

Dreamt of you too

Hey hoagie ya? I'd never say this to Henry; but I've dreamt of you and me getting back together. Really? Yes um what? Have you had you know dreams? Hoagie smirked; yes, I've dreamt of you too hoagie told him.

And does he know

You're talking to

Me

Dar ya does Henry know you're talking to me? No I couldn't tell him; he doesn't even know I'm on the phone.

Will it start

A fight

If he knows will it start a fight? I don't know and I don't wanna know Darien said. I don't blame you hoagie said smiling.

No I don't think

She has a clue

What about Abby does she know we're talking? No she knows I'm on the phone. But I don't think she has a clue it's you he said.

Well my girl's in

The next room

Hoagie laughed; but stopped. I can't do that he thought; hoagie is something wrong? No I just can't be too loud; after all Abby's in the next room.

Sometimes I wish

She was you

Oh then I should probly let you go. No let's keep talking for a few more minutes. Ok after all I'm probly gonna wish Abby was you he thought sadly.

I guess we never

Really moved on

Heh we're each with people we love; but we'd rather talk to each other then them. Darien said; ya I guess we never really moved on hoagie said. Ya I guess you're right Darien said laughing quietly.

It's really good to

Hear your voice

We should hang out cause it's really good to hear your voice hoagie told him. Maybe tomorrow sounds good hoagie said.

Saying my name

It sounds so sweet

So hoagie where do you wanna meet? Anywhere's fine; as long as your voice still sounds so sweet tomorrow he thought.

Coming from the

Lips of an angel

How about that new café? Sounds good; especially coming from the lips of an angel. Hoagie thought holding back a laugh.

Hearing those

Words it makes

Me weak

I better go befo- Darien was cut off by what sounded like a door slamming. Darien you ok ya; but I gotta go see you tomorrow he said hanging up. Hearing those words made hoagie weak with worry.

And I never

Wanna say

Goodbye

Oh no hoagie thought what has that jerk been doing? What is he doing? I can't let someone I love get hurt he thought. He grabbed a pad and pencil he wrote a note to Abby. He left it by her bed; I never wanna say good bye. But I have to he thought leaving.

But girl you make

It hard to be

Faithful

I love Abby; but I'm not in love with her hoagie thought. But I guess that's why Darien made it hard to be faithful he whispered.

With the lips

Of an angel

I hope Abby understands; I tried to be faithful. But I love Darien espealy since he has the lips of an angel.

It's really good to

Hear your voice

Hoagie stopped why am I rushing over there? I don't even know if he needs my help he thought. He stuck his hands in his coat pockets. Huh he pulled out a tape and tape played. What's this? He thought sticking the tape in the player. He heard Darien's voice; I must have hit my recorder; and taped are conversation he thought. It's really good to hear his voice thought hoagie.

Saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Hoagie was brought out of his thoughts. By a door slamming; he rewound the tape. And heard it again along with breaking glass; he does need my help he thought.

Hearing those

Words it makes

Me weak

Hoagie felt tears of anger burning in the corner of his eyes. He thought how Darien had sounded again made hoagie weak.

And I never

Wanna say

Goodbye

I'm not going to let him hurt Darien ever again he thought. I never wanna and never will say goodbye again he thought.

But girl you make

It hard to be

Faithful

I stayed faithful to Abby as long as I could. But Darien you made it hard to be faithful he whispered.

With the lips

Of an angel

Hoagie stopped Aghh how could I be so stupid? He cried; slapping his forehead. I was so busy thinking about his lips of an angel. I forgot I don't know where Darien is he cursed.

Never wanna

Say good bye

Ha! He cried as he thought of something. He reached into his bag and pulled out a map. He remembered that Darien had said he lived on moon drive. Lets see he said it was 2424 he said.

With the lips

Of an angel

Ok so moon drive is only 10 blocks away he whispered. 10 yards that way! He cried running to where Darien lived.

Honey why you

Calling me so late

It's still along way a way he thought. What if I'm too late? He thought biting his lip. He pulled his cell phone; and dialed Darien' number. He waited as it rang; h-hello Darien answered. Hey dare hoagie why are you calling so late; to make sure you're ready to runaway together.


End file.
